10813AAGACA
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board AAGACA. Memo is now Secret by CAA CAA: The fellowship has gathered. CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: ill take the ring CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: i call the light sword... CAA: Oh dear. CCA: oh myyyyyyy... CAA: Beau, where did you learn that the trolls would be competing with us? CCA: One of the trolls... CCA: The brown one to be percise... CCA: Tlaloc>... CCA: *?... CAA: Hmmm. I wonder why this information has been kept from me. CCA: You haven't been online... CGA: we're secretly conspiring against you CGA: ooooooo CAA: No no. I mean by the trolls. CGA: oh CCA: I imagine they wouldn't want us to know?... CAA: I thought I could trust one of the trolls, but apparently not. CCA: I have learned that like us, all the trolls knew eachother befire being invited to the beta... CGA: i dont really know everyone CGA: but im kind of an odd case CGA: ive probably met everyone like once CAA: We must work together to create a strong group. CGA: yes CGA: we need a leader CGA: i vote you because you seem to know what youre doing kate CAA: If we are, indeed, going against the trolls, an unknown force with a superior knowlege, we must be prepared. CCA: I agree... CAA: I am... oh. Well. I don't know. CAA: I would like the input of our coplayers. CGA: yeah, but none of them are online CGA: silly people and their lives CCA: Although I can asist in planning, I am not a good fghter in a any way... CCA: Plus, if I take a position of leadership, my ruse may fall through... CAA: Your ruse of conspiring against us? CGA: her ruse of tricking the troll CCA: The trolls think am dating tlaloc rememebr>... CCA: *?... CGA: that sounds suspiciously like innuendo CGA: tricking the trooll CCA: oh dear... CAA: Yes I remember. CAA: I was assuming that doing so involved "helping them" instead of us. Like an agent. CCA: So far, I have done nothing more than ask questions, give bad advice... CGA: nah i think that it means she's gotten a troll infatuated with her CCA: and *ugh* act infatuated... CGA: which means theyre at another disadvantage CAA: It is for a good cause, Beau. CGA: you dont have to if you dont want, though, and you dont have to be a leader if you dont want, kate CCA: I should hope my efforts are not in vain... CGA: they arent, unless hes also tricking you CCA: there are 8 people in the group... CCA: I have learned we are at a slight disadvantage, they're group consists of 12 players... CAA: I have heard that as well. CGA: well they seem pretty screwed up, and apparently divided CGA: unless thats a lie too CCA: I have noticed... CGA: wait shit CAA: A divided large team is a simple matter to defeat. CGA: did you learn of the divide from the same troll which didnt mention the competition CCA: Find the peices holding the mess together, and destroy it... CAA: Yes, but you can confirm this information, right Beau? CGA: we shouldnt trust anything any trolls say as fact, but consider them CCA: It seems there are certan alliances and grudges withen their ranks... CGA: especially when beau's troll seems pretty dumb CAA: It is imperative that the brown one does not find out about the ruse. CGA: yeah CGA: hopefully they dont have alien tech which can hack into our conversations CCA: He seems to be one of *extreme* tendencies... CCA: I think he does coccaine?... CGA: do trolls have cocaine? CCA: I guess they do... CGA: seems unlikely that something would evolve in an alien environment similarly to one of our own plants CGA: and the odds that theyre carbon based seems quite low anyway, so they probably would have different plants CAA: He is likely drawing comparisons. CGA: yeah CAA: I do not pretend to understand organic chemistry. CGA: i sort of do, but theres only so much i can learn before college CAA: So. We need to get the other players on here. CGA: so; weird game, evil aliens, absent players CAA: Once we do we can likely get a plan going. CGA: what a good position to be in CAA: Well. CAA: We simply need to wait a while. CGA: yes CAA: A part of me is worried. CGA: thats not a bad thing CCA: I am to... CAA: Do we know anything about the game mechanics? CCA: It's us agaist them... CCA: thats ut... CCA: *thats it... CGA: they arent a part of the game CAA: Hmmm. CGA: they are other players CGA: i wonder if theyre playing yer CCA: I will see when the brown blood comes online... CAA: Knowing what to expect when we enter the game will be useful. CCA: It would seem that the trolls know more about this game than our email told us... CAA: I have gathered as much. CGA: what a crappy email CAA: But why do they know so much? CCA: Apparantly they recieved the news through a different way... CCA: A robot cpvered in barnacles gave them a list of our names, and told them to troll us,... CCA: written in their blood... CAA: How did the robot get their blood? CCA: I don't know... CCA: It was just written in blood... CGA: brown blood? CAA: Gross. CGA: cool CAA: Such an unappetizing color. CGA: yeah CGA: green is pretty much the greatest color ever CAA: agreed. CAA: Agreed* CAA: I suppose in the meantime, we need to be preparing. CGA: yeah CGA: shopping binge time CCA: What definite weaknesses can we find?... CCA: that we can abuse... CGA: they seem to sort of hate each other CAA: If they are as scattered as we are led to believe, we can abuse their disharmony. CAA: The easiest way would be to have them destroy eachother. CGA: holy crap i just had an idea CCA: Do tell... CGA: you guys get goody goody with your trolls CCA: done... CGA: dont try to get info from them CGA: ill get friendly with one too CGA: we pin them against each other CGA: just dont, like, actually start liking them too much CGA: too cliche for me CAA: This is a marvelously evil plan. CCA: He has already offered to hurt people for me... CGA: hahahaha CGA: tell him another troll was mean to you CCA: He is a luckily... CCA: simple mided fellow... CCA: *minded... CAA: It is important that we do not pit our trolls against eachothers trolls, rather that we pit them against other trolls outside of this circle. CCA: I imagine if I say someone else tried to date me, he would go beserk... CCA: WHo is your troll kate?... CGA: yeah CAA: graciousTerminator. CGA: we need to find out about other trolls CGA: but do we really want to risk them killing each other? CGA: thats kinda mean, we shouldnt be bad guys CAA: Killing within the context of the game, of course. CAA: I'm assuming there is some form of elimination strategem. CGA: well yeah CGA: but lets not try to get them really actually killed CCA: I would hope we aren't that brutal... CGA: but they hate each other, and we don't know if theyre nice aliens or mean aliens CGA: *not hate CGA: *but are maybe stupid CAA: It is hard to say what they feel. CCA: Hate-Love is a part of their culture... CGA: can that be any more cliche CGA: hateful aliens who have hatelove CAA: Hatelove? CGA: how would that even work CCA: Their relationships have 4 "quadrants"... CCA: Moirails, which are like Best friends I guess... CCA: Auspistice, which is when one person keeps two others from killing eachother... CCA: Matesprites, which is love... CCA: and kismesis, which is when you hate someone so much you love them... CGA: very weird CCA: I know... CAA: What in the world? CAA: Either way, we cannot allow them to hate eachother to the point of love. CAA: Just hate eachother to the point of undermining. CGA: you could say their relationships are CGA: out of this world CCA: oh god shut up... CGA: 8) CCA: no... CAA: One could assume they are. CAA: What is this auspistice? CCA: It is the one don't understand as well... CAA: It sounds like we should avoid that as well. CGA: so... like, is it just a third wheel who stops hate lovers from killing each other? CGA: seems pretty... helpful? CCA: no, not hate lovers, just hate... CGA: yeah but how do they tell the difference between when someone is genuinely hating or the 'i wanna do the do' hating CCA: how should I know... CAA: Guys. I think there is something important the needs to be said. CCA: and that is?... CAA: Well, if we were to direct the actions of three trolls, it may be a bit hard to detect on the grand sceme of things, just a bit of infighting. CAA: But if all 8 of us attempt this, it will become obvious and they will unite against us. CAA: We must not let this plan out to the rest of our coplayers. CCA: Understood... CCA: do not let any of the trolls know about what I;m doing, we don't know which ones are friends with the brown blood... CGA: okay CAA: This could be the move that decides the game. CAA: This waiting is exasperating. I am going hunting. CGA: alright CGA: cya CAA ceased responding to memo.